


Is it a party if it's just the two of us?

by AzcaSky



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, magic world au, mention of ace and ukiss, swearings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: Yuchan doesn't appreciate being one-upped by a new mage in town. So he investigates.





	Is it a party if it's just the two of us?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I still ship Junsol, please believe me. Also, unbetaed but I tried my best.

To put it simply, this year is much different than the previous years especially because there are a lot more witches, now. The Revolution sometimes around last year brought upon a lot of knowledge and means for people to learn more and study better. While it wasn't a bad thing in itself, it becomes something that the original-a-little-bit-old-fashioned-mage like himself finds troublesome.

Yuchan exhales a breathe as he stares to the townsfolk, noticing that the population of people wearing pointy hats and ridiculously long cape has doubled since the last time he was here, not to mention that the population _is_ increasing in general. He looks about the street warily, before chanting a quick and quiet spell to blur into the surrounding.

Usually, he would just barge his way through the central, but he doesn't want to test his luck by literally brandishing his aura in front of these newbie witches. The spell will grant him enough cover so people who are not actively looking for him won't even know. Convenient in more ways than one, but still, not without flaw. Which is exactly what he thinks about when he bumps into someone.

"Oh, sorr-"

"No, uh," Yuchan gathers himself hastily, cursing the spell ten times over for having such leeways. But then again, he only has himself to blame for not casting a more powerful spell. Well, goddamnit. "It's alright, just..."

 _How did you find me?_ is what Yuchan wants to say but doesn't. Because for a split second, there's panic flashing in his mind, before he realizes that he's staring at a pair of beautiful doe eyes and fluffy furrowed eyebrows. And, most importantly, a _mage_. Not a newly-turned witch, but a mage, an original user of the power of the earth and the skies, like himself.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not injured, right?"

Yuchan gulps. "Uh. Yeah, don't worry."

The man still appears unconvinced, "Look, I have to go soon, but, I'm sorry for bumping into you, and have a nice day."

With that, the man straightens himself, which is, wow, he's almost three inches taller than Yuchan, and walks away.

 

-

 

"No, hyung, you don't understand." Yuchan tries to explain it over to Gwangsuk over the wooden barstool. "He's a _mage_. And he's _powerful_."

"You do know that you're friends with the Emperor of Mage and his Guardians, right? You gotta be a little more specific with that definition of powerful."

"Sehyoon-hyung is different! And anyways, they share power almost continuously so they're, like, five times stronger than we normal people."

Gwangsuk places a glass of beer in front of the younger man, looking as deadpan as possible. "You sure you want to just shout the secret of the most grandiose mage ever?"

"No, of course, hyung, I just—" Yuchan gulps down his beer and sighs, "That's not the point!"

"Okay, okay, I'm listening."

"He _bumped_ into me, hyung, our shoulders _touched_ , while I put myself on disguise spell. And he's a mage but I couldn't _feel_ him at all!" Yuchan looks dead on to Gwangsuk's eyes.

Gwangsuk, to his courtesy, just looks dead, "So you have a crush on him? Love at first sight?"

Yuchan groans, loudly, "Goddamnit, hyung,"

 

-

 

The real deal about not being able to sense the mage's aura is that it means the mage is stronger than Yuchan. Or used a more intricate spellwork. Which Yuchan would have known anyway. Fancier spells are usually more complicated to build, and so, it is easier for an experienced mage like Yuchan to sense where the different spells coincide each other to weave a comprehensive, strong, and steady spell. One he couldn't sense at all in the presence of the other man.

"Or he could be giftless, actually."

"And he _bumped_ into me? _You_ can't even detect me when I use simple confusion spell."

Hyunggeun rolls his eyes from the other side of the mirror, but then raises his hand to his forehead, pretending to think, "It could be a coincidence, too. You could have just lost your concentration or something."

"No, hyung, I was on edge all day since yesterday, there's no way I could have slipped."

"Well, but at least he didn't sound dangerous, did he?"

"No, but the grand quest is in two days, hyung." Yuchan says, exasperated. _God_ , why did he even think talking to Hyunggeun was a nice choice? "He just literally single-handedly obliterated my chance."

"Then, why don't you just ask him to be your party?"

Yuchan stares at the mirror, eyes wide and mouth agape, trying to form a word that never escapes the confines of his stupid, stupid brain.

"I guess that isn't it, huh?" Hyunggeun smiles his smile, the one where his eyes turn into little crescents, making him look innocent and adorable but also hella fucking annoying.

Especially when he's actually right.

 

-

 

If crashing into someone while he's on invisibility is near unimaginable, then finding that someone _again_ is infinitesmally impossible.

Yuchan spent the entire day and then a bit more sniffing around the town, hiding in streets and corners, looking in every nook and cranny. Yet there was nothing that could even hint him on the whereabout of the other mage at all. He considered giving up during his lunch break when he finally sees him, sitting on the table near the window, eating what must be the signature soup of the day.

The man, Yuchan realizes, is freakishly handsome. His hair is grayish and styled partially to his side, making him look older and wise, and, of course, powerful. His eyes are sharp but also doe-like, _open_ , honest. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbow, showing a line of tattoo adorning his left arm and the back of his right palm. _At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet_ , written in neat cursive, and the other one, tattoo of ancient sun, both in black ink that contrast beautifully with the man's pale complexion.

During his little debate with himself on the pro-con of actually approaching the man, Yuchan notices some people—some _witches—_ coming closer to his table.

 _No, please, no_.

"Hey, you're a witch too, aren't you?" One of them said, conversationally, though Yuchan can see that he's trying hard, "Wanna come join us?"

"Yeah, we saw that tattoo. That means you have power, right? It'd be cool if you can help us." By this time, the man has looked up from his bowl of soup, and smiles awkwardly. It's impressive how he can hold himself to not cringe.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you. We're a good team, we just need one more person to complete the ritual."

Oh my _God_.

This time, the man does cringe, and, with his (hopefully) most friendly tone, he replies, "Uh, I think you got the wrong person."

"No _fucking_ way." The other one sneers, "Let's stop pretending. We know you, Lee Junyoung. You're that famous mage-traveler who works under the King of Summer Shin Soohyun, right? Why are you hiding here? Are you on a mission?"

The man's eyes sharpen at the mention of his name, "I don't think that's any of yours business."

"Then join us," One of them chirps, "If you join us, we promise we won't tell-"

Suddenly, the four witches jerk and turn around. In front of them, Yuchan stands, his eyes glowing orange, chants flowing out of his mouth. Then, as sudden as it all began, the four witches shake their heads and walk away, talking among themselves like nothing happened.

The glow on Yuchan's eyes fade along with their steps, then he's face to face with the man. Not any ordinary mage, but _Lee Junyoung_.

Lee Junyoung, who once had gone through the impassable ice mountain and obtained Mirror of Secrets, who had saved the life of an entire village by enchanting a horde of dragons to alter their migration route, who had cured King Summer's terminal illness and then helped him gain back his country. Lee Junyoung who everyone admires.

Yuchan _idolizes_ him.

"Well, thank you, but I could have done that myself. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Yuchan shrugs and smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. It's hard to hide your excitement when you're faced with the person you want to see the most in the whole earth plane. "I simply think you need an ally,"

Junyoung frowns but doesn't object. At least, not readily. He seems to be thinking before replying, "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Yuchan takes a sip of Junyoung's glass of ale, feeling daring because Junyoung is also smiling, and it makes him looks a thousand times cuter. Gwangsuk might be right. He _does_ have a crush on him. "Are you declining?"

Junyoung, taken aback, inhales a sharp breath, grins, and then, "Hell no."

"Great. My name is Kang Yuchan." They shake hand, and somehow it feels like opening a new door, like meeting an old friend that you used to play with so often but got separated for a long time. When they smile, it is to the knowledge that they will be friend for a long, long time. Yuchan can't wait.

"Lee Junyoung. But I guess you know that."

"Glad to be of acquaintance to you, Master Mage."

Junyoung chuckles, and Yuchan swears he hears bells in his ears, "Please, just call me Junyoung."

"Fuck yeah,"  
  


 

 

-

[twt](https://twitter.com/azcasky)

**Author's Note:**

> Might want to write another part of this if I get inspired enough (if any of you want to drop ideas, that'd be great!) ^^


End file.
